The past always catches up
by Navyismygravy
Summary: Just another normal day at stargate atlantis.


As I wait for the doors to the lift to open I look over at major sheppard

"I don't want you to get to close to him do you understand?"I hear him say

"Yes major sheppard I understand I won't get too close to him," I absentmindedly say to him, this is the first time I have ever seen a wraith

"What is he like Major?" I turn to him "Everyone keeps saying that he's horrible but what is he really like you are the one that has known him for longer than everyone else and I just like to know about my patient-" the look on the majors face cuts me off "sorry major I tend to ramble when im nervous," before he can reply the doors to the lift opened, he gestures for me to walk through the doors to the holding area

Once we get into the room I look over at the wraith Todd

"Why are you back again shepherd I have told you everything you have wanted to know," he has his back to us

"You'll be getting a full medical today Todd," he says with fake cheer

"I will do no such th-" he cuts himself off as he turns around

"Angelika," he breathes out through his teeth

"How do you know my name?" I place my equipment on the ground

"My beloved, how are you here?" he places his hands on the glass, suddenly he snarls and looks at the major "What have you given me? What kind of madness is this?" Major shepherd looks really confused

"What are you talking about Todd?" The Major leans on the bars "This is my doctor,"

Todd Snarls at him.

"You expect me to trust you when you do something like this to me? When you give me something to bring back the love of my life, my wife, To use against me, I will not tell you anything you want to know if this is how you are going to play," he snarls at the major one more time and then turns to me, placing his hand on the glass again he looks me directly in the eye "How are you here? They killed you,"

"I don't know what you are talking about, I'm not who you think I am," stepping closer I place my hand on the glass

"Dr," I hear major Sheppard call in a warning voice. I ignore him, looking over Todds face I see something on that I recognize,

"Oh my god," I whisper "Your Guide," he takes a step closer to the glass

"You do remember me My love," a smile brakes out on his face

" No I didn't know who you were until I saw the mark on your face," I take my hand of the glass, looking down I start to roll my left sleeve up " there's a story in my family, that ten thousand years ago my ancestor fell in love with the prince of a warring nation, they met in secret and over time there love grew, it grew so strong that they wanted to leave and get away from the fighting to start over where no one knew who they were," I pause looking him in the eye I see that he is starting to interrupt me, shaking my head I continue " the night that they were meant to meet, the night that they were meant to escape and live happily ever after, her father came into her room and told her that they have known for a long time what she was doing and who she was meeting on those night she snuck out, they told her that a princess couldn't consort with the enemy and that before she could do something they took care of the problem," looking up at him i see pain in his eyes " She got the hint," I scoff "He was such a prick, she ran past him and ran all the way to the front door hoping that she could leave to see if he was lying, to see if her love was still alive," I look up at him " she never made it, they dragged her back to her room and locked her in there for three days and three night she was so alone through this all, everyone she had ever known turned their backs on her even her mother, her father only kept her around because she was the best fighter of them all, he believe that if he kept her isolated that she would see that she was wrong for falling for him, that it was nothing," I stop rolling my sleeve before I hit what I want to show them "But what her father didn't know was that their love gave her more than just the spirit to fight, it gave her a part of him," I look over at John " I think I know why all the wraith technology have been working for me," I give him a small smile "My family has never been a normal one," looking over at guide I step closer " you've been so set on killing all the atlanteans because you though they killed her?" all he can do is nod "well you don't have to anymore because I know that with you we can deal a mortal blow to the others," I look over at major sheppard "open the door please," I smile at him "guide won't hurt me," I chuckled. " I'm his granddaughter a bunch of times over," pushing my sleeves up that last bit Ihear a shocked gasp over my shoulder " Yeah Iʻm part wraith,"


End file.
